1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oxygenators and more particularly pertains to a new oxygenator for oxygenating water in swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oxygenators is known in the prior art. More specifically, oxygenators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,401; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,802; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,719; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,408; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,110.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oxygenator. The inventive device includes a chamber having a port outwardly extending therefrom for drawing air into the chamber. A venturi is extended through the chamber. The venturi has opposite inlet and outlet ends, opposite generally frusta-conical inlet and outlet portions and an intermediate portion interposed between the inlet and outlet portions of the venturi. The intermediate portion of the venturi has a plurality of spaced apart apertures therethrough to permit passage of air in the chamber into the intermediate portion of the venturi.
In these respects, the oxygenator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of oxygenating water in swimming pools.